Land of Aaa
by aggronlv45
Summary: Finn is left to his own devices for a while, so he looks for adventure. His curiosity leads him to Aaa, the mirror world which holds the secrets to saving Finn's world... and possibly holds the key to Finn's happiness.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh!" Finn moaned. He was sprawled out on the couch. "I'm bored!" The past few weeks had been fairly uneventful for Finn. Princess Bubblegum had been out of Ooo on royal business. Marceline was nowhere to be found, but she would often disappear for up to a month at a time, so noone paid her absence much attention. Jake was busy being a dad. Flame Princess had gotten mad at him again, and they were currently in the off stage in their on again, off again relationship.

After having defeated almost all the monsters in the immediate area, there wasn't much to do around Ooo for the young adventurer. Getting up, he decided to walk around town and listen for any monster activity.

It was a short walk to the candy kingdom, but once there he found something that proved to be possibly entertaining.

"I heard there's a fortune teller in town!"

"She said something fortunate would happen to me today, I'm so excited!"

"She knew about my wife's foot problem without me mentioning it, and told me the cure."

The whole town was a buzz of people talking about a mysterious fortune teller.

Finn stopped a passing lolli pop person. "What's going on?"

She smiled. "A fortune teller's in town. You should check her out! They say interesting things happen when a hero and a fortune teller meet! She's right over there." Then she pointed behind him to a small red tent.

Finn thanked her and headed over to it. After a short line, he headed inside.

"Hello." The voice he heard sent shivers down his spine. It sounded as if many talked at the same time. The voice sounded indefinetly feminine, but there was more to it than that. The reason I came here has finally arrived, I've been expecting you." Finn saw a dark figure behind a table at the other side of the room. The seat opposite her slid open without prompting.

He slipped in, feeling slightly awkward. "Uhhh, I heard you could tell me my future... That'd be cool."

"Trust me boy, you don't want to know what awaits you, it would drive you mad." Finn had been afraid before, but this old lady scared him in a deeper more profound way. Suddenly, the shadowy figure leaned forward a bit in the dark tent, allowing the candle light in the room to illuminate her part way. She was a slight figure, with a black hood. He couldn't make out any details in the dim lighting, though.

She continued. "You... yes you are the reason I travelled here. I have a prophecy for you." Finn was on the edge of his seat. "You shall travel east, until you reach the Endless Sea, very poor name choice by the way. There you shall sail forth and come to the liquid mirror. You shall leave behind your boat there, and find yourself in another world. Different, but the same. You could argue it's a mirror world, but not quite." She kept getting distracted by side notes and it ruined the mood of tension. "There you will have to find yourself. And there you will find true happiness."

Finn felt his cheeks flush at the thought. True happiness?

"But!" She grew very serious again, "Fate is a cruel thing. In ten days time, the world you love, this one, will be destroyed. The only way to stop it, is to go to this other world, and come back. But be warned, if you leave, you cannot go back through the liquid glass ever again."

Silence followed for a second, then two. Then Finn bursted out with question after question, not even giving the lady time to answer. She just smiled, stood up, and a bright flash forced Finn to close his eyes. When he opened them, she was gone, but these words echoed through the air: "Go now, little hero, before your world is truly doomed."

* * *

A/N: OK, if you guys didn't catch this in the original series, the land of Aaa's people do not entirely act like Ooo's. The best example of this is the Ice Queen, but Marshall Lee also shows this by hitting Cake. There are differences besides gender.

Review and tell me what you'd like to see in this (hopefully) short series. Not saying I'll use it for sure, but if I like your idea, I'll use it. Oh, and sorry to disappoint but I only write straight couples. So, no PG x ML. Sorry fangirls.

And remember... GAS-POWERED STIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey all! Aggronlv45 here. Thanks for taking the time to read this, and happy reading to ya! Now Gunter with the disclaimer!

Gunter: Quack!

Uh... OK then, on to the story!

* * *

Finn walked through town, scratching his head in confusion. He didn't know if he even believed what the lady had told him, let alone where to start if she was telling the truth. He instead decided to head home. By the time he got there, it was still mid afternoon, so he decided to go out again. He walked for a good hour until he came to the spot he had been going to every day for the past three months, up until a week ago.

There, in a little valley, sat his and Flamer Princess's hideout, where they used to hang out. After they broke up, he would visit here every day, but she never showed up. This, time the place was warm.

"Is she..." He left the sentence hanging, hurrying forward in hope and excitement. When he reached the door, he pushed it open, and found Flame Princess staring at one of the pictures on the wall of them. She went to touch it, then pulled back, afraid of burning it. "FP!"

Her head whipped around to look at him, and for a second he saw a flash of happiness. Then it was replaced by a darker expression, and then and impassive mask.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked, concerned. He'd missed her alot lately.

"Finn, I have to tell you something." She paused, and the air in the small room grew thick with tension. "I'm moving away, to another kingdom, where I shall wed."

The thud was nearly audible as Finn's heart fell. He didn't think he could walk with that much weight in his foot. "To who?"

"It's an arranged marrage, to the Storm Prince. If I don't do this, they'll start a war with my people." There were little fire tears in her eyes.

"I- I can beat them up for you!" He said, refusing defeat.

Flame Princess floated up to him. "I'm sorry Finn, they're an entire country, and they are determined. They are notoriously stubborn, and fickle. I have to do this. I'll miss you." She leaned in and kissed him. His lips flashed with pain, but instead of pulling back, he wrapped his arm around her, it sizzling the entire way, and pulled her in closer. They stayed that way for a while, Finn's arm, chest, and lips burning from their touch, and Flame Princess getting hurt by Finn's flowing tears.

When they broke apart for the final time, Finn turned and walked out the door. He felt numb to the pain he felt, both emotional and physical from the many burns. He continued to walk until he found himself at the beach of the Endless Sea. He wondered about the prophecy as he stared at the waves. Shrugging it off as irrational and illogical, he got up and walked home.

* * *

Opening the door, Finn was tackled by a pink blur.

"Finn! There you are!" Princess Bubblegum released him from the death hug. "We have urgent business!" And with that she walked out the door he had just entered.

Finn sat there for a moment, then shrugged and followed her.

"What's up PB?" He asked, rushing to keep up with her brisk pace.

"Oh, it's terrible, Finn!" The sound of concern made him think of the fortune teller's prophecy.

"Oh, well if it's Ice King again, I can kick his buns for ya. No prob!" He put on a false bravado but he had a sinking feeling he knew what she was going to say next.

"I wish it were that simple, Finn, but it turns out a meteor is headed our way!"

He was about to freak out then paused. "What's a meteor?"

"A giant space rock hurtling towards us fast enough to destroy the entirety of Ooo, and possibly the planet."

It took a second for Finn's brain to comprehend that. "OH GLOB!" He ran back to his tree house.

"Finn, where are you going?" Princess Bubblegum yelled to him.

"I'm going to take care of the meat-eater. Tell everyone to not worry about me while I'm gone."

The last thing he heard her shout was, "It's called a meteor! Not meat-eater!"

* * *

Finn grabbed his favorite golden sword, even though it wasn't his best, he figured if he was going to die out there, it might as well be with HIS weapon, not his dad's. He grabbed two days clothes, a large bundle of trail rations, enough to last a week, and this square brightly colored object Marceline had given him. She called it a "Rubix Cube."

"The job is to get each side one full color." She had said. "It's a toy from before the Great Mushroom Wars. Used to be really popular." At first he though it was easy, but he soon realized it's difficulty. The main reason he tried so hard at it was Jake and PB got it nearly right off the bat. It could keep him from being bored for hours on end. He realized that was one of the last times he'd talked to Marceline. He'd miss her if he died.

Hell, he'd miss everyone: Jake, Marcy, PB, Peppermint Butler, even Ice King. And Flame Princess...

He shook himself, realizing he was thinking of her again. He had a mission at hand. Diving himself headfirst into his job, he double checked everything else he'd need.

"Backup hat? Check. Manbearpig Whistle? Check. Beemo? Che-?"

He almost didn't notice the slight change in hand writing on the list, and the small grey box in the backpack.

Lifting the computer boy, Finn said, "Beemo, you know you can't go on adventure's with me! Especially not one as dangerous as this!"

"But I want to! I never go anywhere!" Beemo squirmed in Finn's hands, then jumped out and landed on Finn's head. "I'm going with you!"

Finn plucked Beemo off his head and sat him on the ground. "No, Beemo!" He watched as Beemo walked away, looking dejected, and went down the ladder.

Satisfied, he went back to packing, and didn't notice a small grey blur making a running jump, and landing with a soft thud in the pile of extra clothes in the backpack.

Finn wrote up a short note to Jake saying he was leaving to find himself. From what the Fortune Lady had said, he wasn't completely lying. He didn't want Jake to worry about something beyond his control.

He slung his backpack onto his shoulders, then set off. It was a little heavier than he was used to. That combined with the lack of Jake's giant form to carry him made the journay seem incredibly longer.

* * *

The rowing was alot harder than Finn had anticipated. He was in a little rowboat Candy Butler lent to him a while back. He never did return it, which probably meant Candy Butler was yelling for Finn's flesh.

Wiping sweat from his brow, he continued the motion: back and forth, back and forth. Looking back, he saw the shoreline as a tiny dot from the past 10 minutes of his rowing. Looking forward he thought he saw another tiny dot, though he couldn't be sure.

He continued his rowing until he could make out what the shape was. It looked as though...

"Is that... is that Ooo?" He stopped his rowing, got up, and leaned forward for a better view. He saw what looked to be the map of Ooo. Looking back he saw no sign of the Ooo he had left.

He leaned forward a little more, than sat back down and redoubled his rowing. He arrived at the vertical map after a minute. It was at least as tall as the candy castle, and stretched for a while longer. He stood up from his boat. There he placed his hand on the map, but felt nothing but air. He pressed his hand through where he could see where his treehouse would be, then he lost his balance and fell forward, through the map.

Gravity seemed to disappear as he felt wind rushing past him. He turned around and saw a fast approaching ground.

"Oh Glob!" He yelled as he realized he was about to go splat on the ground. He pulled off his shirt and used it as a parachute, the way Jake used his skin at times. He felt his speed drop significantly, but his arms ached from the wind trying to blow the makeshift parachute from his hands.

He closed his eyes, consentrating fully on holding on. His arms were already tired from rowing, and he felt something in his arm give. He released his shirt in pain, and fell for a short second or two. He landed with a thud, and blacked out.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the excuse of why Finn and Flame Princess had to break up, but I promised this'll be done today. I had to hurry, and it's just a minor detail. Also, this one is twice as long as the last, as was requested. If you people have any requests, critisisms, or even just a "good job,bro", please leave a review. Seriously people, it's a writers energy source! We writers need it to LIVE! So for Glob's sake, just review... please.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing he noticed was the temperature. It was cold. So cold.

Finn slowly opened his eyes, and at first thought he still had them closed. It was pitch black midnight, for even the moon was hiding from the storm. Large, dark clouds gathered in the sky. It was rare for Finn to be in a storm. They weren't very common in Ooo, but then he remembered everything that had happened the past few days, including that he wasn't in Ooo anymore.

He slowly sat up from the grass he had been laying in.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed as pain raced up his leg. Looking down he saw his leg bent in the opposite direction it normally was.

Finn's face paled as he took in the situation. Looking around he saw noone for at least a mile. His leg was gunked up, and he had no idea where he was.

"Oh, Glob." He whispered, dread seeping into his mind. The cold had sapped what little strength he had as he tried to stand. He dared not put pressure on his bad leg, so he hopped precariously over to a tree. He was at the edge of a forest, and across a large plain he saw what looked like a kingdom.

He grappled with a nearby tree branch, ripping it off and using it as a crutch.

Steeling himself, he took a hop towards the distant castle, then another. An eternity passed, he dared not look up, or his despair and hopelessness would catch up to him. He did not know if he had been moving for a minute, or a year.

*Plod* *Plod* For a long while the only sound he heard was the sound of his foot landing heavily on the squishy ground, and the occasional drip from sprinkles forewarning the storm's rage.

Finn's foot suddenly fell out from under him again as he took another hop, and he landed heavily.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AH!" He screamed his voice hoarse as his bad leg landed wrong, again. He screamed until he blacked out.

* * *

[Now we will go back to Ooo to see what others are up to.]

A small rainbow raced across the sky, followed by a light brown line along the ground.

"Lady! You ready to surprise Finn?" Jake called up to the rainbow.

"Yes, very much so. I can't wait to show him the birthday cake I made!" Replied a female voice. In english.

Jake was so excited when Lady agreed to learn english. If noone else was around they'd often switch from english to korean and back again in their conversations without even noticing, because some korean words had no english counterpart, just as some english words had no korean counterpart.

"I can't believe that butthead forgot his birthday was coming up. He'll be so excited." Jake was chuckling at the thought.

They soon arived at the tree house, where there was already Marceline, some candy people, the wrestling barbarians, Treetrunks, and some princess's.

Jake turned back into his normal shape, and addressed the crowed. "Hey, what are you guys doing, don't let Finn see you yet."

Marceline floated up to him, "Uhh... he ain't here."

"What do you mean, 'Finn ain't here'? Anybody have an idea where he is?" He called to the assembled group.

Marceline gave a smirk. "Bonibel isn't here either."

Jake's face enlarged as it took on a shocked look. "OH MY GLOB!" He turned into a giant and raced off to the candy kingdom. He launched himself at Princess Bubblegum's window, turning himself normal sized halfway through the arch.

As he crashed through the window, he yelled "What the banay-nay is going on Finn!"

Princess Bubblegum didn't even look up from her most recent project to address the dog. "He went to destroy a meteor headed our way. How I don't know, but it IS Finn, so I doubt we have anything to worry about."

"Today's his birthday!" Jake shouted.

"Oh Glob! I forgot. I think he forgot, too." She pushed her project aside and turned to him in her spinny chair. "Go check see if he left you a note at the tree house. I'm going to head out and meet you there after I get out of this lab dress."

With that, Jake turned and flung himself out the window, using his arms as a slingshot.

He landed with a crash through the upstairs window of the tree house. Wildberry Princess noticed this and whispered to Lady Rainicorn, "His aim's gotten better." She sounded fairly impressed.

Lady Rainicorn made a disapproaving noise, and said "Yeah, now he hardly walks anywhere, he'll just fling himself places."

Jake came out with a letter in his hands. "He's... He's gone out to find himself."

A few voices burst out at once, but Marceline's was loudest "What the hell does that mean?" She sounded steamed.

"Uhhh... no idea, just says he needs to find himself." Jake sounded sad.

Marceline stormed off, "When I find him, I'll..." A few other'e followed her lead and left.

Jake walked up to Lady. "What are we going to do?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, wait I guess."

* * *

AN: Oh, god, I'm evil. Look at that cliff hanger with Finn! I honestly don't yet know what will happen to him. Also, why didn't Beemo help? That's cause even though the story hasn't said so yet, I'll let you in on the fact that Beemo shorted out when Finn fell through the map. Who knows when and if he'll be repaired. Also, I think I'm allowed to leave a cliffhanger because of how fast I got this out. If you look at my track record, this is nearly unheard of for me. And I promised someone I'd have it done by midnight. Perfect timing if I do say so myself... which I do.

This was made so fast because of all the reviews and positive people. Also, I'm wanting someone to beta-read sorta. I could care less about the grammar etc. I just want to bounce ideas around, and get your opinion on it.

Want me to read your Finn/Fionna story? Let me know and I'll check it out.

As always, please review. This story will not improve without your help. Yes you. No not you, YOU! Yeah, there you go.


	4. Prince Apron

*Knock* *Knock*

"Hmmm?" The prince looked up from his baking, towards the door. "Come in! I'm making cookies."

The door opened as Peppermint Maid entered the room. She walked up to the Prince, urgency in her voice as she said, "Prince Gumball! Someone was discovered outside the gates to the kingdom!"

Prince Gumball's eyes widened. He placed the fresh pan down and took off the mitts. "Take me to them."

"He's in the emergency room! Follow me." With that, the small candy girl turned to the door and rushed out, followed by a Prince in an apron.

* * *

A low groan escaped his lips as he returned to the world of the concious. His head was pounding, his leg burned, and his whole body felt exhausted. Finn cracked his eyes open, to sneak a peak at what had woken him from his sleep.

"He's waking!" He heard a panicked feminine voice say. A deeper voice answered.

"Hmmm, you finally seem to be waking up." The voice was calming. Finn opened my eyes, and found himself face-to-face with a familiar face, sort of. "You OK there, Hyooman?"

Finn pushed himself up and looked around. "Where am I?" He asked, confused. He was lying on a bed in the middle of the room, and there were several vials filled with strange liquids set along the counters by the walls. It reminded him of the infirmary at the candy kingdom. It actually looked exactly like it.

His thoughts were soon confirmed. The pink fellow said, "Don't worry, you're safe. You're in the candy kingdom now." Finn's head started to spin.

"What about the map... and the prophecy. Was it a dream?" He whispered to himself.

Not having heard Finn, Gumball continued "So, what were you doing way out here Hyooman. Don't you live underground?"

Finn shook his head. "Nah, I'm not one of them, I'm a regular old human."

The Prince's face turned a pale pink. "I don't believe this!" He said.

Finn, who was distracted by his thoughts of what was going on, yelped in surprise and protest as Prince Gumball tore off his beloved hat. "Hey!" His golden hair was about a foot long now, and his neck was, obviously, gill-free.

"Oh my Glob, Fionna will need to hear of this immediatly." He started to get up, then turned back to his assistant, Peppermint Maid. "Give this boy the 'Fionna Treatment'. And make sure he doesn't leave."

"Yes, sir." replied the small striped helper. Prince Gumball swiftly exited the room, leaving a confused Finn behind.

Finn turned to the maid. "Hey, what's this 'Fionna Treatment'?" She didn't answer at first, just mixed various bottles lying around with an air of purpose.

Finally, as she walked to the bed he was lying on, she said, "It's for the local heroine after a tough battle. She can be on her feet in about an hour even if she was on the verge of death. We made it special for her, it only works on humans." At that, Finn's eyes widened in realization.

Before Finn could do or say anything about his revelation, she jammed a needle straight into his leg, pushing the contents in. Pain a thousand times worse than he had previously known screamed through his mind for a second, then was replaced by a numbness that Finn welcomed. He felt his eyes droop, and knew fighting it would be useless. The sweet darkness of sleep soon enveloped him.

* * *

The rain battered the windows, and the wind violently shook the treehouse. Cake sat staring, licking her paws absently. "Come on, Girl, you're almost there!" she cheered.

The girl beside her leaned in closer, pressing the buttons on the controller in her hands faster and faster.

*Knock* *Knock*

The loud noise startled the young gamer, and she dropped the controller. A boom came from the system's (aka BMO's) speakers, followed by a "Game Over!"

"Argh!" Fionna's head shot to the door, and she had murder in her eyes. "What the Glob!" She stormed over to the door, ready to punch whoever was there.

Swinging the door open, she opened her mouth to yell at the reason of her defeat, but was pushed past.

"I've big news." Prince Gumball rushed in, and started pacing. He looked at Fionna, who was on the floor from being run over. "Good you're already sitting down."

She looked at him, debating between yelling and asking him what's going on. In the end, her curiosity won out. "What's got you so wound up?"

Gumball stopped pacing. "You ready?" He asked. She nodded. He breathed deeply, then said in a slow and deliberate statement, "There is a human at the Candy Castle."

There was a silence for a few seconds, followed by Fionna getting up and asking, "Is he trying to eat your people again?"

"Not hyOOman, human." He pointed to her neck. "No fins!"

The silence following that statement lasted longer. Then Fionna's eyes widened as she comprehended that what she believed to be impossible was now true.

"I'm not alone." She whispered.

* * *

A/N: I LOVE PRINCE GUMBALL'S VOICE! I knew I recognized it when I first heard it. I don't usually consider myself a big fan of any media, except these three guys: Robert Downey Jr., Hugh Jackman, and Neil Patrick Harris.

Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm running low on time to write lately. I have four D&D meetings a week, school, job, and a family friend visited for the weekend. So I'm a little overbooked lately and I wanted to get this out today.

Also, I hate saying this everytime, but I feel I went OoC with this. And I hate when I do that. If you could tell me if you thought so, and if you do think so, some ways I could make them sound more like themselves would be amazing help. (Anyone who I find helpful will be getting a special mention in the next chapter.)

As always, Review!


	5. The Meeting of Humans

"Hello?" Finn called out. "Anyone there?" Silence. He struggled to sit up. He could hear the storm raging against the castle still, despite there not being any windows in this room. Finn looked around the room. He was still in the infirmary, the white walls bright enough to blind. He always hated this room. But it seemed somehow different. There wasn't as much science-y things in here as he remembered, and he certainly knew of no "Prince Gumball." He thought he would know if PB had a brother. Or boyfriend.

Then it hit him. "This world must be just like mine, but with different people!" He started to get up, to look for evidence. As his feet hit the floor, pain shot up his leg. "Argh! Oh, yeah, that." He looked around and found a large candy cane leaning on the table by his stuff. It had a note on it. "For Human-Boy." He grabbed and supported himself with it. Then he grabbed his backpack and sword.

Using the make-shift walking stick, he headed out the double doors. He saw a few candy people walking through the hallways. Many of them reminded him of people he knew from his world. "I was right!" He whispered under his breathe. Several gave him weird looks, and he realized he must have seemed strange. They only people like him were the hyoomans, who tried to eat all the candy people, and...

That other human. Fionna was her name? "I've got to find her. If there's even the slightest chance..." He left the sentence hanging. He shambled down the rest of the halls until he was finally outside. He could see the sun ending it's set, and the darkness falling in it's wake. As he stepped out, the cold hit him, and almost instantly he started shaking. One of the banana guards looked him over.

"You might need a coat." She walked away, and came back a second later with a thin hoodie. "Sorry, this is all they had. We normally don't need gear for the cold."

Finn nodded his thanks, and dawned the black hoodie, then, leaning on his walking-candy-cane, shambled off. If this girl was his counterpart in this world, maybe she lived in the same tree house.

The wind blew hard, making it difficult to walk, but luckily it wasn't raining, for now. He made it to the city gates with little hardship, but once through, it started drizzling. He walked the pathway he would normally take to go home, and noticed, with pleasure, that the forests and landmarks he knew were still there. Suddenly, something caught his eye. A long black line streaked across the sky, heading straight for the candy kingdom.

"What the flip?" Instincts kicked in. Even though it wasn't HIS Candy Kingdom, he felt the need to protect it. He picked up a nearby medium sized rock, the size of his fist, and waited until the thing was nearing him. Taking aim, he lunged the rock as hard as possible, and watched as it hit it's mark. The creature took a sharp dive, and Finn dodged out of the way as the thing landed right where he'd been standing.

"AAAAAH!" He let out a short scream as he landed on his bad leg. He scolded himself for showing weakness on the battle field. Scrambling up, he ignored the pain in his leg. It was mostly gone, and he knew it was fine to walk on, as long as it wasn't hit too hard.

He looked at the large black thing. It was laying on it's side, and there were some dark shapes near it, hunched over it's form. It was still breathing, and after a second got back up. All he could see were silhouettes of the creatures in the now dark of night.

One of the figures assisting the black monstrosity was stepping towards him, and he heard a *shink* from a sword being drawn. The rain started pouring harder.

He pulled out his sword in return, and the two circled each other for a while. He kept an eye on the other creatures, but they seemed to hold no interest in joining the fight.

He made the first move. Leaning on his uninjured leg, he brought an underhand swipe at the figure. It simply blocked it, and replied with an overhead cleave. Finn rolled to the side, and, ignoring his screaming leg, stabbed at the creatures head. He felt something give, but it was only a glancing blow. A piece of fabric floated to the ground, and long hair fell tumbling out of what apparently was a hat.

They swung and parried back in forth, the rain getting heavier, as were Finn's arms and sword. Each swing felt like he was lifting a boulder, each one bigger than the last. He realized he had to end this, and fast. He swung, intending for a final swing. The figure followed his example. Their swords clashed and they pressed their full weight into the blades.

The two stood their, locked, trying to overpower the other with brute force.

"You go girl!" Finn heard a feminine voice call from the group of unidentifiable figures.

"Wait, you're a girl?" He asked. Now that he paid more attention, the figure had curves, and moved with a grace not found in most men.

Suddenly, lightning lit up the sky, and her face was illuminated. In that brief second, Finn saw a face he had never before seen. His heart-skipped a beat, and he forgot to breath.

She took advantage of the lapse in force, and pushed Finn to the ground. Again, everything was dark. He felt a the sword pressed to his throat. Another flash showed her again.

"What are you doing here, Hyooman?" The girl asked.

"I-uh- the name's Finn." He paused, not sure how to continue. "Finn the Human."

* * *

The fire in the fire-place danced, causing the shadows in the room to join the preformance. Finn had a blanket wrapped around himself, despite the fact that the fire had long since droven the chill from his bones.

Finn, Prince Gumball, Fionna the Human, and Cake the Cat all sat around the fire, each deep in thought about the same thing. Noone wanted to break the silence, because noone was sure how to react. They were back at the tree house, since they would be disturbed by other people if they were at the castle.

The storm outside had abated slightly, but it was obvious it wasn't over.

Finally, after 20 minutes of silence, Prince Gumball stood. "If you'll excuse me, my people probably need me." He turned to go out the door, then looked back at Fionna. "Please, don't fight each other." Fionna aknowledged his statement with only a shrug.

Finn didn't see him leave, but he heard the soft click of the closing door. Afterwards, the room was inveloped in silence again.

Finn finally decided to break the deafening silence. "How... how long have you lived here?"

It was a while before a responce came, but it came never-the-less. "A while." Is all Fionna would say. A minute passed, then she spoke up again. "Who are you?" She paused, uncertain, then continued. "Why'd you come here, and how?"

"In order, I'm Finn. I came because supposedly this world holds the answer of how to save my own. And you'd label me crazy if I told you how I got here."

She tore her eyes away from the fire and looked straight at Finn. Her gaze was so persistent, Finn finally responded to her gaze. When he looked at her, he saw tears emerging, but refusing to fall, as if the fact that they didn't fall meant she wasn't crying.

"Why didn't you show yourself sooner? Huh?" Fionna said, her voice rising. The feline on the couch looked at Fionna worryingly. Fionna stood up. "I thought I was all alone!" She strode over to where Finn was sitting, and grabbed the front of his shirt. "I thought I was the only real human left! Do you have any idea the hell I've been through!?" At this point she was yelling.

Finn stared at the ground, refusing to look at the human girl for fear she'd see his own tears. "Yes." He said quietly.

Fionna's eyes widened, and she backed away from Finn. She turned and climbed the ladder upstairs to what Finn asumed was her room. He started to follow her, to talk to her, but Cake got up and stopped Finn.

"My baby just needs time. There's some blankets in the closet if you want to sleep on the couch tonight." Then she stretched her way up the ladder. Finn stumbled back, slightly shocked, then realized just as Fionna was this world's human, Cake must have been this world's super stretchy animal.

He crashed on the couch and Beemo walked up to him.

Finn's head lifted. "Oh, hey, Beemo."

"What?" The small robot replied, a large, pixalated question mark appearing where his face usually was. "I do not know you." With that he waddled away.

Finn stared confusingly as the tiny game-robot walked away, then remembered where he was. "Oh, right."

That night, noone slept. Prince Gumball lay awake in his lofty bedroom, pondering why another human was here and what it could mean for the kingdom. Cake was wondering what could possibly be going through Fionna's mind. Fionna herself wondered if Finn really was human, or if it was an illusion or trick. Finn wondered at first about Fionna, then wondered about how much time he had left. He had to find the savior of his world, and fast.

A small shadow rested above the tree house. It sat there, not touching the tree house, just floating. "Man, this is some crazy jazz goin' on right here." A voice spoke from the dark figure. "If I'm going to eavesdrop, I gotta start doing a better job or I'll always be confused." The figure floated to the bedroom window and peaked in. He saw Fionna with her back turned to the window in her bed, and Cake staring at Fionna, concern written on her face. Neither noticed the figure, so he floated to the bottom floor and peaked in on the new guest of the house.

Suddenly, the figure's eyes narrowed. He spoke to himself, "Whatever that THING is, it's not from our world, and is not good for our world. It needs to leave! Or it shall destroy this world!"

* * *

AN: Guess who that person at the end was! Come on guess! So, what did you think of this chapter? I tried adding a few more characters not previously seen in this fanfic. And although Marshall will be in it, it's not going to be FionnaLee, for obvious reasons.

Also, why Marshall thinks that Finn'a presence will destroy the world will be better explained in the next one or two chapters.

As always, read and review. The reason this one took so long was I got so few reviews despite having like 5 favorites and 15 followers. It's quite discouraging when you don't even know if you did a good or a bad job on the last chapter.


	6. Fluuffy Goodness!

AN: This will be a much lighter toned chapter overall.

* * *

The small, pixalized man jumped and threw a rock, narrowly missing a similar figure on the opposite side of the screen.

"Ha, almost got you!" Fionna was pratically jumping in her seat. She and Cake were sitting on the couch, each with a controller in their hands. They were both furiously tapping buttons, and Beemo, who was sitting on the table in front of them, was excited by the in-game battle.

Both faces were contorted in concentration. Suddenly, with a loud *BEEP* Fioona jumped up.

"WOOHOO!" She flung her hands in the air.

Cake groaned. "You got lucky, Girl, that's all." Fionna laughed in responce. At that moment, the door swung open. All three whipped their heads around and saw a giant fish slide across the floor towards them.

Fionna, fearing it was dangerous, pulled out her sword and jumped to the ready.

A muffled "Excuse me." called from under the fish. Fionna looked back at Cake questioningly, as if to ask, "What should I do?" Cake mearly shrugged.

Suddenly, the fish flopped to the side, and Finn stood up straight from where it had been, popping his back in the process. "I caught that big guy over by the river. Thought you might like some fresh food." Cake got excited by the thought.

"Pfff, I could've gotten fresh food." Fionna said. Finn and Cake were already heading to the kitchen to fry up their latest prize. Fionna grudgingly followed. After a little while of gutting, cleaning, and frying the fish, they all dug into the large lunch.

Cake ate with a fury that scared Finn, and he'd been around Jake when he had an everything burrito. Fionna sat quietly, staring at her plate. The room would've been silent if it wasn't for the tornado of eating from the cat.

As she picked her teeth with a claw, belly extended and satisfied, Cake looked to Finn. "You know, you aren't so bad!"

Finn smiled. "Thanks! Uhhh... I think." He looked at Fionna. "Liked the fish?"

"It wasn't THAT impressive!" She said.

"Whatever, that fish was huge! You're just jealous because you know you can't catch one that big!" He said, challengingly.

"How's your leg?" She asked Finn, suddenly.

"Feel's fine, why?" He asked, confused

Her eyes narrowed playfully. "Heh, heh, heh..." Finn's eyes widened as he realized, a second too late, what was about to happen. A large crash followed as Fionna tackled Finn.

She soon had him in a choke hold from behind. "Noone's beaten me at wrestling! Prove yourself, Human!"

Finn grabbed her and flung her forward, off his back. "I'm the all time champ!"

He charged her, to which Fionna sidestepped and tripped him. Finn ducked into a roll in mid-air, and as soon as he touched the floor, rolled to the side and sprung back up. Fionna charged him this time, and they soon were in a deadlock grapple.

Cake laughed and walked outside. "Don't destroy too much you two, I'm going to go talk to Monochromicorn." She called back.

Fionna paused to yell back, "OK." which allowed Finn to tackle her. "Hey! That's cheating!"

"Haha, no it's not!" They continued their wrestling for many minutes more, than, both fully exhausted, lay side-by-side staring at the ceiling, trying to catch their breathe.

After a minute of laying there, Fionna broke the silence. "OK, I believe you."

"Huh?" Finn replied, confused.

"At first, I was so sure it was another dead-end, like the Hyoomans, but you are definetly human." She replied.

Finn was silent for a second, then replied jokingly, "I don't know about you, you seem pretty alien to me."

"Oh, thanks alot, Jerk!" She replied, playfully punching him in the shoulder.

"Hey!" He said, half laughing. When he caught his breath finally, he got up and walked to the fridge.

Fionna looked up at him. "You're just going to help yourself to our food?"

Finn looked back questioningly, then realization dawned on him. "Oh, sorry, my house is alot like this one, I got confused." He looked around. "Exactly like mine..." He murmured to himself, quietly so that Fionna couldn't hear him.

She got up and walked to stand beside him, looking in the fridge. "Don't worry about it, you're important to me, so help yourself to whatever you want." She looked at him, smiling.

Finn froze up. "I'm... important..." A blush spread across his cheeks.

They stood there, staring at each other. Fionna stood a little taller than himself, and she looked a year or two older. A slight blush touched Fionna's cheeks.

'Wow. She's so... beautiful...' Finn thought. They stood there a while, studying each other's faces.

Then Fionna tore her gaze away, looking back into the fridge. "Wow, we look so similar, yet so different." She said.

"Yeah." Finn wanted to say something else, but he stopped himself. 'Not now.'

Fionna ducked into the fridge, and came out with two small cylinders.

"What are those?" Finn questioned, nodding to the strange objects in her hands.

"I have no clue what they're called. Marshall gave me some, and told me to try it. It's amazing!" She pulled on a piece of the top, and another piece unravelled, like a puzzle, with a *pop*. Finn could hear sizzling coming from it, much like a potion.

"I call it Fizzies." Fionna continued. "They're from before that huge war." She handed one to Finn.

Finn tilted it in one direction, then another. Finding where he'd seen her pull, he tried lifting the looses bit of metal, but it wouldn't budge. Fionna chuckled at his efforts.

"Are you going to help?" He asked.

"Nope!" She replied, cheerily.

Finn, getting tired of the infuriating cylindar, set it down on the table and drew his sword. In one swift motion, the top part of the can flew off, and a bubbling liquid revealed itself. Tentavily, he lifted the can to his lips, taking a sip. A cool liquid rushed down his throat. It felt like it was burning through his mouth and made his eyes water.

Fionna burst out laughing. "It's a bit much when you first try it, but you'll learn to love this stuff."

"I doubt that." He said, tentatively placing it on the table.

She finished off her Fizzy in a few gulps. She leaned back, placed a hand on her stomach. Then she unleashed a burp that could likely be heard a mile away.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Finn said.

"You could probably do it, if you drank your Fizzy!" She replied, laughing.

Finn quickly drained the can in a second. Nothing happened for a moment or two, then, with a loud grumble, Finn released the pint up burp.

"That was nearly as impressive as my own!" Fionna said, sounding mildly impressed.

"Whatever, mine was much bigger!" Finn replied, and the look in his eyes said he was ready for wrestling, round 2.

At that moment, the door to the tree house burst open, and Gumball rushed in. "Fionna, the kingdom's in deathly trouble!"

Fionna raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong PG?"

"It's ant season." Finn whispered to Fionna. She snorted in laughter, but Prince Gumball had worked himself into such an anxious worrisome state that he didn't notice.

He paced back and forth, then his face alighted. "Follow me." And he quickly walked over to the stares and headed up.

Finn walked over to the ladder and bowed extravagantly to Fionna. "After you, Mylady."

She walked, tilting her head back, her nose in the air. "Why thank you, Good Vassal." Then headed up the stairs.

"Hurry up, you two." Prince Gumball called down. As they made their way to the top, they saw PG put a dark lense over a small telescope. "Look through here." He positioned it to look to the sky westward.

Fionna put her eye to it, and stood there for a second. When she pulled back her facial expression scared Finn. Her face had no color, and she looked more dead than alive. Finn, feeling dread, looked through the telescope.

It was dark, and all he could see was a circle. It wasn't perfect, but it was obviously supposed to be a circle. It seemed large, like the moon, and while the background was black, it was more yellow.

"Is that..." Finn left the sentence hanging.

"Yes." Prince Gumball replied. "It's a meteor. And it's headed straight for Aaa."

* * *

AN: I'm so sorry about this oh so late chapter, and sorry that it sucks so very badly. I promise, if I can motivate myself, this chapter will be redone. I'm SEVERELY disappointed with this chapter. Please, tell me what you think I could've done differently in this chapter. Please noone saying "You suck." It might be true, but it's a waste of characters, and not in the least helpful.


	7. The Girl, The Boyfriend, and The Lover

"No, no, no, no, no." Finn stumbled back, shocked. He hadn't forgotten, but this brought the problem to the front of his brain. He thought he had time, but from the looks of the meteor, it was a third closer than the one in Ooo. And these world's were parallel, so...

Fionna turned to Gumball. "How are we supposed to stop that thing?"

Gumball shook his head. "Even I have no idea."

Finn took a deep breath, straightened his shoulders, and put on a brave face. "I know." Both heads turned to him questioningly. "That meteor is the reason I came here. I'm here to destroy it." Finn paused to let it sink in. "I have to leave... to find the savior of our two... errr, our world."

There was a silence in the room, again. "I'll join you." Fionna said, softly.

"No way, Fionna." Finn said. "This is my quest."

"And this is my world!" She replied, getting angry. "You will not stop me from helping!"

Gumball spoke up, his voice calm. "It... it would probably be best if you did take some assistance."

Finn looked at both of their faces. "There's no convincing you, is there? Fine. But I'm leaving now."

Fionna's face lit up, then fell again. "But aren't we going to wait for Cake?"

Finn thought for a moment, then grabbed out a little piece of paper and a pen. He scribbled something on their, then handed it to Fionna. "Go get your stuff, and place this where you know she'll find it."

Fionna nodded, grabbed the note, and hurried off. She looked at it as she went. It read: "This is Finn. Me and Fionna are headed off to search for a way to destroy a meteor fast approaching Aaa. Talk to Gumball. Catch up if you can."

* * *

Five minutes later, Finn and Fionna were waving goodbye to Gumball as they both left, backpacked, and ready. Gumball decided to stay behind to tell Cake what was going on.

They chose to go south, then Fionna quickly realized she had no idea how to destroy the meteor.

"I figured the answer would reveal itself." Finn replied simply, when she asked him.

She arched an eyebrow. "Quests NEVER work that way." She replied.

"What? I usually have Jake to do the finding for me..." He shrugged.

"We got to search for the answer Finn. It won't have a huge sign hanging over it saying 'Answer to your problems, right here.'"

"It might." He replied. They continued walking, both deep in thought. As the silence continued, Finn soon found himself glancing over at Fionna when she wasn't looking.

'She's so... cool. Were all humans like this? I mean, I don't think anything could take her down. She's strong, agile, smart, funny, cute...' She looked at him suddenly, and caught him staring.

"What?" She said. She placed a hand on the side of her head. "Is there something stuck on my hat."

"My eyes." He murmurred, too quietly for her to hear.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing, I was just staring into space." He replied, raising his voice back from a whisper.

"Hey! My head is not empty space!" She replied, jokingly. Then her eyes snapped open. "Oh wait, Marshall might have a way to help."

"Really? Who's Marshall?" Finn asked, but Fionna had already turned and was now jogging. Finn sighed, then followed her lead.

* * *

*Knock* *Knock*

"Uh, Fionna, what's Marshall's full name?" Finn asked, looking around the familiar cave, while waiting for the door to be answered.

"Marshall Lee, why?" She asked.

"Of course. Marshall Lee, Marceline."

"Will you stop murmuring?" Fionna said, irritated. She was distracted by the sound of the door opening. Out of the door floated a pale 17-ish kid. He had long dark hair pulled back in a ponytail. He had on long black pants, with a dark blue shirt that read "Don't like me? Good. I don't get up everyday to impress you."

"Hey, Marshall, we need your help." She rushed past him. He turned, bleary eyed. "And you should really wake up before noon."

"Geez, Fionna. I know you like me, but give a vampire some time to wake up before you stop by his place." It was obvious he had just woken up. Then he looked back and noticed Finn for the first time. An evil smile crossed his face. "Ooooh, what's this? Fionna, don't you know not to bring your boyfriend to your lover's house?"

Fionna marched back out, grabbed Finn by the arm, and pulled him in. "He's not my boyfriend, and for that matter, you aren't my lover."

"Someone's grouchy without her morning sugar." He replied. Then floated in, the door magically closing behind him. He made kissing noises at her, then floated into the kitchen, laughing.

"Are you two...?" Finn asked.

"No! No. Just friends." She said, embarressed. She sat on the couch. Following her lead, he sat on the opposite side.

A falsetto voice rang from the kitchen. "Be just a second deary!"

Finn looked around, and noticed the place was the exact same as Marcy's. 'Then again, she was a pretty big tom-boy.' He thought to himself.

Marshall floated back in, carrying three cups with some steaming liquid in them.

He landed in between them, and put an arm around them both. "Tea, Dearies?" He said, again in the falsetto voice.

Fionna took hers and placed it on the table in front of them. She turned to Marshall. "We need your help."

He got a bored expression. "Ugh, not again, can't we just rock out with your new little boy-toy? See if he can play anything." He said, returning to his normal voice.

Finn jumped in a little. "Actually, we could use some help, I think." He tried to get up, but Marshall, with his arm still around both their shoulder's, kept him seated.

He leaned to Finn, and whispered, so that Fionna couldn't hear. "You don't belong here, Plane-Jumper." He then floated up and over the table. "OK, kiddies, lookie here." He placed his hands on the table. "Marshall the prophet is here to help."

"Marshall the what?" Finn asked, thoroughly confused.

Fionna explained. "He can temporarily tell the future by letting a Seer-Demon enter his mind. He'll temporarily lose control of his mouth, but he'll stay in control of the rest of his body."

"Oh..." Finn said, still a little confused.

Suddenly, Marshall's eyes started glowing bright red. He opened his mouth, but it wasn't his voice that escaped. "FREEDOM!" The voice shook the air it travelled in. "What would you like to know from this humble demon, oh great Prince-O'-The-Damned?"

Fionna spoke up. "We want to know how to defeat the meteor."

The voice burst out laughing. It reminded Finn of hornets buzzing combined with a bear's roar. "You already hold the answer. But it will cost you."

"We won't pay the tribute. You already know you're reward. We shorten your time by two months." She replied, but he laughed.

"Don't butt in girl, the boy needs to pay the tribute. He needs to take my place in the tenth level of hell for two months time. Greater powers then the King of the Damned told me to test this boy." He laughed.

"Who?" Fionna asked.

"Hahahaha, even I do not know. You want the info, agree to the terms."

"Two months? I can't do that! The meteor will be here in DAYS!" Finn said.

"Actually," Fionna said, "when someone subs for someone in hell, they instead feel the pain of the chosen time all in a second. It's painful but it's only the tenth level for two months. Should hurt like your arm getting torn off, but it's quick." She gave him a fake smile, hoping it was convincing. It wasn't.

Finn took a deep breath. "Is this the only way?" He asked Marshall. Marshall shrugged.

"Yes boy, now hurry!" The voice said.

"I agree." As soon as he said it, pain ripped through his body. He felt a billion hornet stings, and his arms in legs felt like a thousand mice nibbled on them slowly for an eternity and a half. He fell from the couch, and laid on the floor shaking. He heard words, but couldn't divine their meaning or source, for lack of being able to concentrate.

"You lied!" A feminine voice screamed. "What did you do to him!"

"It may have been a few hundred levels of hell more than I said." The voice laughed maniacally. "That boy felt more pain than his whole life combined. And as he hasn't passed out yet, he past the Greater-Power-Than-I's test. The answers you seek lie in this boy, and to unlock it, travel north. Your world may yet have a chance."

After that, he felt himself be lifted. He opened his eyes, shakily, to see Marshall had lifted him up. "_SLEEP!_" The words were Marshall's voice again, and as they washed over him, his eyes gained a thousand pounds. The world went dark.

* * *

She sat by Finn's side for the rest of the day. When the sky had darkened she asked Marshall. "How long will it be until he wakes up?"

"Well, I put him to sleep so his mind could repair itself after what happened. He'll probably wake in the morning." He excused himself to go upstairs.

Fionna soon got bored. The entire house was silent, and soon, as her eyes got accustomed to the quiet, she noticed a light static noise. She held her breath, listening. It was coming from Finn's backpack. She unzipped it and saw Beemo, it's screen a grey fuzz. She stared at it for a while, then flipped it over and reset it.

She looked at the screen again, and it had a loading bar. It was at zero percent, and took a few minutes to go up by one. Another few minutes passed, and it upped one again. She set it down, then decided to lay down. Her mind was so tired from the long day, she hadn't even noticed where she lay, and she slipped into unconsiouness.

A few hours of sleeping later, Marshall got up for fourth meal. As he floated down the stairs, he noticed Finn and Fionna sleeping on the couch, facing each other, having turned in their sleep. "Maybe I wan't so far off with my 'boyfriend' comment." He said, smiling.

* * *

AN: Now, THIS is a chapter I liked. That last one disturbed me, but you guys said it was fine, so... *shrug*.

Tell me in a review whether you liked the last one better, or this one, or just think they were both equally good. I might be totally be wrong here, and every time I think I do good, I'm actually doing poorly, and vise-versa.

Also, bonus question. What character do you want to see more of in this fanfic. Suggestions will be seriously consider. I mean it! Answer on the poll on my profile.

-Aggronlv45, OUT!

P.S. please stop reviewing as a guest, because I like to respond to my reviewers, thanking them for compliments, ideas, or just reviewing in general. Though, reviewing as a guest is always better than not reviewing.


	8. You caught a Lee! Lee was added to party

The first thing he noticed as he returned to consciousness was noises, like every other morning. There were the usuals. Birds chirping, the occasional hill giant running nearby, and breathing. But this time the breathing was really close. He refused to let it bother him in his half asleep state, and decided to take as long as possible to wake up. Soon enough, he was mostly conscious, but he kept his eyes closed for a moment longer to gather his wits about him.

'Wait a minute.' He thought to himself. 'What IS that breathing right next to me?' He finally decided to open his eyes. He found himself staring into the face of an angel. She had fair skin, and a little tuft of golden blonde hair sprung out from behind her hat. He found himself mesmorized, and he continued to stare, engraving every detail of her face into his memory for later recall.

Then he realized who he'd been staring at. "AHHH!" He screamed in surprise, as he realized just who he'd been having those romantics thoughts about.

Fionna's eyes shot open, and she screamed at the closeness of their faces, and the fact that someone was screaming in her face.

Finn quickly sat up, and looked away. "Sorry." He mumbled.

She also sat up. "No, I'm sorry, I accidentally fell asleep next to you last night."

'That wasn't what I was saying sorry for...' He thought to himself, but decided it best not to repeat it out loud. Fionna looked at him, as if to say something, then noticed he had his body completely turned from her, and was looking completely away from her.

"Hey." She said, trying to get him to turn around.

'How can I face her after what I was doing?' He thought frantically.

"Hey, I said I was sorry! It happenedbyaccident!" She said, starting to get defensive.

'I know! It was just because I was still half asleep. Everythings not the same when you aren't fully awake! I wasn't really having those feelings, just imagining them!' He took a deep breath to calm down.

Now Fionna was upset, thinking Finn was purposefully trying to ignore her. "Now, listen! I spent all night worried about your health, so don't you-"

Finn turned suddenly and interrupted her. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something!" He said.

"Oh?" she asked, honestly confused. "What about?"

He blushed. "Oh... uh..." He said, stalling to think of the answer, then he thought of the night before. "Just wondering what happened yesterday." He lied.

"Oh. That." So, she told him about the torture the Seer-Demon put Finn through, and how Marshall put him to sleep so his mind coould repair itself.

"Wait." Finn said, after having heard the full story. "I was asleep for the entire day and night!" He got up and rushed to the door. Flinging it open, he ran outside, not even bothering to grab his shoes. He ran, avoiding any especially sharp looking rocks, and exited the cave. Right outside the cave, he stopped and staired straight up.

Fionna, curious, got up and followed him. As she reached his location outside the mouth of the cave, she too looked up. Their, in the middle of the sky, were two suns, one slightly smaller and less bright.

She stared in horror. "Is that..." She asked, leaving the question hanging, as if to talk about it would make it more real.

"Yes. The meteor."

* * *

"What do you mean 'You have to leave now'?" Marshall complained. "You guys just got here and I've been wanting to jam for a while now. You people are no fun."

Fionna tried to placate him. "Listen, we'll play when we're done saving the world! But this is a little more important."

Marshall seemed to mull what Fionna had said over in his head. "Well I guess that settles it then. I'm going with."

Fionna smiled, but Finn frowned slightly. He caught himself though, and recovered by saying "Welcome aboard." Despite not meaning it.

"We don't have team shirts yet, but we're working on it." Fionna joked.

"I don't think I want to wear it if you're designing." Marshall said, laughing.

"What's that supposed to mean." She said and she huffed in indignation, to which Marshall just laughed again. Fionna noticed suddenly that Finn was looking at her intensly, and when he noticed she noticed, he looked away.

Before she could say anything, he headed for the door. "Well, let's go." Finn said.

So the three set off North, towards the wintery lands of the Ice Kingdom.

* * *

AN: Kinda shorter chapter, but it was also released sooner than normal. So suck it.

I'm kinda disapointed that noone answered my Q last time, so I just added a random character, and Marshall's the type of guy who's bored enough to follow the action wherever it goes. Nothing much else to do when you live for nearly an eternity.


	9. Parallel

"Are we there yet?"

"No." Fionna said, sounding exasperated.

"...Now?" Marshall persisted

"Still 'No.'" Finn replied, annoyed.

"Pfff, I'm tired of walking, can we break for lunch?"

Finn was about to go off on the vampire, but Fionna beat him to it. "You don't even WALK!"

"Meh, small details." He said, non-chalantly, but did drop the subject.

They walked in silence for a bit, the grim situation resting heavily on everyone's shoulders, except Marshall who decided to scare some napping squirrels.

Suddenly, Finn's backpack started rustling.

"Wha-?" Came a muffled voice from within.

Finn quickly unslung his pack from his shoulders and unzipped it. Lying inside was a half-awake Beemo.

"Beemo?" Finn said, questioningly.

"Oh, yeah, I meant to tell you, he sometimes likes to crawl into people's backpack when they aren't looking." Fionna said.

Beemo jumped up and wrapped its arms around Finn. "Finn, I am so glad to see you!" It then looked around at Fionna and Marshall. "Who are these people, Finn?"

Fionna's eyes widened, and Finn realized he'd have to do some explaining.

"Uhhh, lets take that lunch break now, cause I think I need to explain some stuff." Finn said.

* * *

They all sat in a circle around the food. Marshall feasted on a hamburger, sucking the red from the kethup and medium rare hamburger, then giving the rest to Beemo to "eat." Finn and Fionna sat their, not eating.

Finally, Fionna said, "Why does Beemo know you, but not me anymore?"

Finn paused for a second, then responded. "Yeah, well, your Beemo still knows you. This is... a different Beemo."

"I thought Beemo was unique!" Fionna said, surprised.

"Well, he is, but..." Finn exhailed. "I told you you'd call me crazy if I told you how I got here." Then he jumped into the story of the fortune teller and the portal. "Beemo, the one in my world, must've jumped into my backpack." He finished.

"Sorry!" Beemo said, having set aside his "eaten" hamburger.

Fionna was silent for a moment, uncertainty written across her face. Suddenly, Marshall, having been deathly silent a moment ago, piped up. "What you say is ture, I can since that you are not from our world. But since you are doing something important, I guess it's OK that you are here. But you need to hurry up."

"I know, or both our worlds are dead." Finn said.

"Not just that, but you being in our world is causing it to weaken. If you stay very long after the meteor is destroyed, our world will deteriorate." His words echoed in Finn's ears for a while.

'Does this mean that I may never see Fionna again?' He thought. "What about my world? Could you guys go to my world?" He asked hopefully.

Marshall shook his head. "Same principle. If something that doesn't belong enters a different world, it'll end up destroying the world it's visiting. Garunteed."

Finn slumped. "Oh."

"So I'll never get to see the only other human ever again?" She asked, depressedly.

"Yes." Marshall said. He knew this saddened them, but lying or sugarcoating the truth would only make it worse.

Finn forced himself to lift his head. "Right now, it doesn't matter. We need to get going again."

"Actually!" Marshall said, jumping in. "As much as I hate to admit it, we need PRINCESS Gumwad. He might know how exactly to destroy the meteor, and his little gadgets come in handy."

Fionna's faced lit up like she forgot something. "Oh and get Cake, she doesn't know where we are."

"OK, but the point is you two will have to wait here for a few hours." He said.

Finn's heart skipped a beat at being alone with Fionna, and his palms got sweaty, but he forced himself to remain calm and nod. "OK. But hurry up."

"Be right back." Marshall said, then turned and flew back South.

A pause followed, finally broken by Finn awkwardly asking, "So, uhhh... how you enjoying the weather?"

* * *

AN: I'm sorry I took so long to update, but the serious lack of reviews kinda was a downer and made me want to quit all together. I'm proud I actually uploaded something. Oh and once these twelve or thirteen chapters are done, I'm not continuing this storyline. No sequel series to this. Besides, I need to revive a few of my dead projects, like Umbra's Quest or my Nuzlocke story.

Also, the reason this was short was because, the change in tone is going to be enough that I want them on seperate chapters. Otherwise half the chapter is fairly serious and the other half is completely romantic. (Uh-oh, SPOILER.)

Also, I recently discovered a story thats been posting for quite a while and is 18 chapters in. This story is about pokemon, from the pokemon perspective, and has fairly interesting characters. but only 4 reviews! This person has done all this work with so little recognition. And i did 2 of those 4 reviews. Help me give this guy the recognition he deserves. Dont read it if you want, but if you enjoy pokemon, and eeveelutions in particular check out s/8565434/1/Zeon-s-quest-An-eevee-s-adventure


	10. Swimming Contest

AN: I'm so very sorry, Readers. I lost all writing ambitions for a week or two and right as I got the urge to write, my laptop had a ragequit. The OS(?) went out on it and my friend had to fix it. Took a while. But I stayed up all night to write this so :P.

* * *

"The weather?" Fionna questioned. "Well a meteor shower is about to kill us, so why don't you tell me." She sounded a little peeved.

"Sorry." said Finn, timid because of the sharp response.

A silence followed, then Fionna sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry, it's just, I'm so stressed because of all that's going on. I just feel so..." She paused, then her shoulders went slack, as if defeated, "...helpless."

"Well, that's why we're on this quest, right?" Finn said, trying to be positive. "All we can do is our job and hope it all works out!" He playfully punched her in the shoulder. "Come on! Lets go catch dinner for 5."

They walked off to a nearby river, and sat in silence as the two caught what fish they could. After nearly an hour, they had 7 fish between the two of them, Fionna beating out Finn by 1.

"Girls are just more patient!" She said.

"Yeah, yeah, well boys are better at physical activities!" Finn said.

"Oh really?" Fionna replied. "Challenge accepted! First to swim down to where the two rivers meet and back is the winner, and part of the SUPERIOR gender." She took off her shirt and pants, then dived in.

For a second, Finn could only stare at the bikini clad girl swimming downstream away from him. Then, realizing he was losing the race, he ripped off his shirt and dove in after her.

Pushing hard, he strove to catch up, and after about 5 minutes, they were head-to-head.

"You're... pretty... good!" Fionna called, between strokes.

"Not... bad... yourself!" Finn called back over the rushing water.

Another minute passed and they arrived at the river. While Fionna stopped herself at a rock with her hands, turned around, and started the struggle against the stream, Finn simply flipped in the water, and propelled himself off of a rock, sending him hurtling a five feet headstart.

"Hey... get back... here!" Fionna called after him. She swam closer to him, and after a few minutes, about halfway back to where they started, she caught up. Finn suddenly felt something grab his foot. Turning back, he saw Fionna start to pull him back.

"Cheater." He yelled, jokingly.

"Nobody specified _rules!_" She called.

They were soon a tangled mess, barely still going forward, one using the other to pull ahead. They pushed, shoved, and laughed all the way back to the starting point.

As Finn pulled himself out of the water, his jeans soaked through, he said. "I'll set up camp if you get the fire started."

"OK."

Soon they worked in silence, both smiling from the fun they had. Within the hour, a small tidy camp with two large tents was up.

Finn jumped up to a large flat rock, and spread himself out on the sun warmed rock to enjoy the sunset. Despite the sun setting, the meteor still lit up the sky slightly, making it look as though the sun was still fully up instead of partially up. After a few minutes, Fionna pulled herself up beside him. They were both still in their swimming gear, which, Finn couldn't help but notice, showed off alot of Fionna.

"How beautiful is this sunset?" Fionna asked, not even taking her eyes off the horizon.

"Yeah, the beauty is astounding." Finn said, stealing glances at Fionna.

They sat in silence, watching the multi-colored sky fade to a dark grey.

When th light show was over, Finn elbowed Fionna. She elbowed back. This resulted in an elbow war that resulted in another wrestling match. Back and forth they wrestled and laughed. Suddenly, Fionna rolled Finn off the edge of the rock and they both landed on the grass below. Fionna pinned Finn there.

"I win!" Fionna gloated, triumphantly.

"Oh really?" Finn put all his strength into one shove, and managed to roll ontop of Fionna. "HAH!"

They stayed like that, panting. Finn stared into her blue eyes. She stared back. A feeling invaded his chest, and he felt as though he couldn't breath, though he payed the feeling no attention.

"I- uh..." Fionna started trying to say something, but her words were lost as they continued to stare.

Finn leaned in, and they both closed their eyes. It wasn't Finn's first kiss, and it wasn't Fionna's, but it held more feeling than any other. There lips smashed together, and Finn breathed in her scent. She smelled of fresh spring, and her lips tasted like strawberries. They stayed that way, lips pressed together for a long while. He pulled his body closer to hers, until he felt as though there heartbeats were in synch.

Suddenly, an echo emerged from his mind. "...And their you will find true happiness... but fate is a cruel thing... when you leave, you can never return."

He jerked away. "I-uh..." He sat up.

"I'm sorry." Fionna said, sitting up as well. She pulled her knees up to her chest and looked down at the grass. A few moments passed in silence.

Finally, Finn sighed. "It's just... I'm scared about what will happen when we finally beat the quest."

Fionna looked confused. "What do you mean? Then we get to relax."

Finn shook his head. "No! After we destroy this meteor, I have to leave."

Fionna just sat there, silent. Finn had no idea what to say, but he felt he had to say something. He turned back around, to face her. "I'm so sorry. I just wish..." His face lifted. "Wait! Did you ever fight the Litch?" Fionna shook her head. "OK, then I might have an idea."

"HEEEEEEEEEEEY!" A yell came from above, and Fionna and Finn turned to see a large bat descending towards them.

As soon as it touched ground, it's claws opened and a small cat and a pink person tumbled forward. Then Marshall shrunk back to a teenage vampire.

"You had no reason to be so rough!" Prince Gumball said, trying to dust himself off. "You flew most irratically."

"I'm so sorry, Your Majesty! Maybe next time we'll all fly on YOU!" Marshall said, with mocking politeness.

"Calm down you two." Cake said, then rushed over to Fionna. "Oh, Baby, I was so worried!"

"Missed you to, Sis." Fionna said, hugging Cake.

Marshall floated over to Finn and whispered, "You two enjoy your ALONE time?" Then laughed and floated away.

All the while, Finn stood staring into space. All he could think was, 'Could this work?'

* * *

AN: Well, I stayed up HALF the night, then fell asleep, walk five minutes until I was supposed to be at school, and my computer died. Luckily there's an autosave feature on this thing. I just finished after I got off school.

So, what did you all think? What needs improvement?

What is Finn's plan? It's honestly not THAT difficult to think up.

Read and Review, please. Only two or three more chapters and the stories over. I really wanted this to be a mainly fluff chapter, because I love fluff.


	11. A Not-So-Happy Ending

AN: No good reason for the late update this time. I had stuff I wanted to do Sunday and with finals on the horizon, I was not pulling an all-nighter.

* * *

Finn raised his right foot, preparing to race across the vast white expanse. He looked back and saw his new friends preparing to follow. Cake had on a worried, but determined expression. Prince Gumball was looking at Finn expantantly. Marshall had on a smirk that said "Come on, 'Hero', prove yourself." Fionna's face wasn't looking at Finn's, but her eyes seemed distant, as if her mind were in another reality.

"Everyone ready?" Finn said. Everybody nodded. "Once we step foot in this snow the Ice Queen will know we are here. On the count of three."

"One." Everyone's face tightened, preparing for a difficult chase, but they couldn't afford to waste time with battling the Ice Queen. The meteor had nearly arrived, and the snow in front of them was feeling it's heat. They all were.

"Two." Finn turned forward again, and bunched his leg muscles. He estimated they had until night to destroy the meteor. This was it, they couldn't afford to be slowed here.

"Three!" Finn's foot landed hard on the snow and sunk a few inches, his left foot landing in front of the right almost immidietly. That's how it was for a few minutes. Heavy foot after heavy foot, splosh after splosh, Finn's socks quickly filling with water. He could hear his friends heavy panting behind him, the splash from there own feet landing in the slush.

Finn turned his head as he heard a screech emit from a ways off, and suddenly a small blue streak was flying through the sky, headed for them. It wouldn't take long for her to catch up.

"Prepare yourselves!" Finn yelled back.

"Oh glob! She's REALLY fast!" Prince Gumball yelled.

They ran as fast as they could, all except Marshall, who was infinitly amused by their lack of flying capabilities. They had made it nearly three quarters of the way out of snowy territory when the first ice bolt was thrown. It missed Fionna, it's intended target, but managed to get a shallow cut in Finn's leg. A hiss escaped his lips, but he saved his breath for running.

"Get out of my kingdom!" Finn heard a high pitched voice yell from behind.

Suddenly, Finn heard Cake speak up. "Hey, Icy, It's me!" He tried to sneak a look back, out of surprise, and instantly regretted it. He stumbled, nearly falling entirely. Suddenly, Fionna was beside him, lifting him back up by the elbow and keeping him running. He chanced another glance behind, intent on catching what was going on.

"Listen, can't you just let us go?" Cake called.

"Of course, you can go! As soon as I get my PRINCE!" Ice Queen yelled, and she swooped at Gumball.

Marshall intercepted the Ice Queen, blocking her. "I may not like the pink fluff ball, but we need him, so if you don't mind..." She cut him off by trying to fly around him, to which he responded with a mid air spin kick.

Finn had to admit, Marshall was pretty impressive at fighting, but he would never think of telling the egotist.

"Finn!" Fionna's voice caught his attention, his head snapped to her, and, noticing she was looking at his leg, he followed her eyes. What he thought was a small cut, was drenched in blood. Now that he noticed it, he could feel his strength slowly draining.

"Garbunkle! My legs more gunked up than I thought."

"Can you make it?" Fionna said, concern seeping through her voice. Finn nodded his head.

"It barely hurts."

A screech distracted them again. Turning his head back again, still pumping his legs, he noticed the Ice Queen was infuriated, and she was still trying to push through Marshall.

As Cake, Finn, Fionna, and Gumball ran, the Ice Queen tried to dive bomb them and throw ice bolts, but each time was thwarted by the Vampire King.

"Haha!" He laughed triumphantly, after having smashed another ice bolt in mid air. Suddenly, he stopped keeping pace with us, and tackled Ice Queen. "I'll keep her busy." He yelled back. "Just keep running, you guys gotta get to the mountain now!"

For a second, we thought the rest of the mad dash would be easy, hell we were almost there. Then, snow golems popped out of the ground.

Since they were so slow, it was like trying to dodge trees that would suddenly sprout right in front of you. One popped up between me and Fionna, seperating us, and removing the hand that hadn't left my side unsteadied until then. Finn hadn't realized how much he was leaning on her. He stumbled, then fell, face-first, into the snow.

Struggling Finn got up, and barely rolled out of the way of a snow giant's hand descending to crush him. He scrambled to his feet and, ignoring the seering pain the dull throb in his leg had developed into, ran full blast. He ran left, then right, jumped over an emerging giant, then rolled to the side as one tried to step on him. Suddenly, the white snow beneath his feet changed to rocky brown dirt. They had escaped snow territory.

Looking around, he noticed Gumball and Cake trying to catch their breathe.

"Where's Fionna?" He asked, then looked around without waiting for an answer. He saw a patch of yellow in the snow a little way off, surrounded by snow golems. "FIONNA!" She wasn't moving.

Finn started running back, when just a second ago he had no energy. He came to the golems, just as one went to bend down and pick her up. He pulled out his sword, leaped through the air, and the giant's snowy hand seperated from it's arm as Finn sliced through in mid-air. He landed next to Fionna, his legs spread apart, and sword at the ready.

One golem punched, and Finn cut the fist in half. Then rushed forward and cut off one of it's legs. It toppled to the side, clashing with another snow golem, and they both dispersed onto the ground. Another golem grabbed a large chunk of snow and launched it at Finn. He simply rolled to the side. Rushing forward, he scooped up Fionna, and ran back to Cake and Gumball. The golems threw a few more snow boulders but soon gave up as none reached their target.

He set Fionna down, as gently as he could. "Fionna?" He called.

Her eyes started to flutter open, and Finn released the breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"Oh, thank Glob." He pulled her into a tight embrace. "I was worried there for a moment."

Her arms folded around him, and for that moment, the world could've been ending and Finn wouldn't have cared. They seperated, but his eyes locked on hers. "I promise I will make it back to you." He whipered.

A throat was cleared behind them. Gumball was standing there, a telescope in his hand. "If you two are very well done being romantic, I would like you to look at the top of the mountain."

Finn was the first to look. There, on the peak, was a dark purple, swirling mass.

"Is that..." Finn started, then left the sentence hanging.

"A portal." Gumball finished.

* * *

They finally reached the top, the meteor nearly taking up the entire sky. They now stood at the very top of the mountain, a circular, mostly flat top, about 15 feet in diameter. In the center was a small chest. Off to one side, on the very edge was the portal. Finn, Fionna, and Cake swarmed the chest, while Gumball pulled out a small device and walked up to the portal.

"What is it?" Cake asked, peering at the chest in anticipation.

Fionna opened the chest, and a bright light emitted from it as it swung up. Inside, sat a small ring, but where a gemstone normally sat, there was the picture of a blue heart. She picked it up. "Should I put it on?"

Suddenly, Gumball spoke up behind them. "I think, it's what we've been looking for." They all looked at him. "This portal leads back to Finn's original world, of that I'm sure. And look at the inscription at the bottom of the chest."

Finn bent down to examine said inscription. He read it outloud. "This necklace has the power to grant one wish, but both sides must be held, and both holders must wish for the same thing."

"And I think Finn was sent here because the other one is in his universe. And if I'm correct, it's in the same place. That portal SHOULD lead you to it." Gumball said.

"Should?" Finn asked, uncertainly. Gumball shrugged noncommitedly.

As Finn stepped up to the portal, Fionna stopped him. "Wait, is this goodbye?"

Finn paused, and turned around to face her. He noticed, thankfully, that Cake and Gumball were walking off to give them space. "I'll miss you so much. I..." He paused, not able to say it because of the uncertainty.

Fionna smiled. "I love you, too." She leaned in and kissed him. So much love was held in that brief passage of lips, it meant the world to Finn.

An old idea popped into his head, from back at the river. "Wait, don't wish for the meteor to be gone!" Finn said, excitement breaking through.

"What, why wouldn't I?" Fionna questioned, throughly befuddled.

"Just trust me, ask to be sent to Prismo's world. Just trust me." He was smiling so wide. Everything was going to work out. He turned and jumped through the portal.

Suddenly, he felt himself falling, much like when he first arrived in Fionna's world. He landed much faster, and for a second, he thought nothing had changed. The landscape was still bright from the light given off from the meteor. But there was noone else around and the chest in the center of the landing was closed. He scrambled to it, and opened it. Inside, a red heart ring lay there, shining for the world to see. He grabbed it and pushed it on his finger.

'I want to be sent to Prismo's world! I want to be sent to Prismo's world!' He thought frantically. He fealt himself be lifted, then the dirt brown disappeared, and was replaced by a white wall with a shadow.

* * *

He was standing back in the place he had once made that fateful wish at, but this time, Fionna stood by his side, instead of Jake.

"Well, hey again, Finn, I see you brought a lady friend!" Prismo exclaimed. "Do you want any tea, or a hotdog?"

"Finn, what's going on? Where are we?" Fionna asked, a little shaken.

"No, man, we're good. But thanks." He called to Prismo. Then he turned to Fionna. "Listen, this guy grants one wish each, instead of just one total!"

Fionna seemed a little puzzled at first. Then, as realization seeped in, her face elighted with joy. "Does that mean?"

"Yep!" Finn said, beeming.

"You guys going to make a wish, or what? Jake set me up with this really cute girl. She's mortal but..." Then Prismo whistled. Whoever it was, she got Prismo excited.

"Uhhh... yeah. One sec." Finn said. Then turned to Fionna. "You ask that he remove both meteors, then I'll ask him to make a two way portal in both of our houses, and to steady our worlds, so that we can visit each other constantly."

She nodded then walked forward. "I wish the meteors threatening both me and Finn's worlds-"

Prismo cut in, "'Finn and I', but continue."

"-both Finn and I's worlds were destroyed!"

"Done, and how about you little man?"

And Finn repeated his wish to Prismo.

There was silence for a moment, and Prismo just frowned. "I'm sorry." Is all he said.

"What? Why are you sorry?" Finn asked.

"I can't force worlds to change their behaviour. Not because I'm not strong enough, but because it's something that could in and of itself destroy said world. I'm not doing it."

At those words, Finn's heart dropped to the floor. Here he was, having risked his neck and done so much. Here he was, battered, bruised, bleeding still out of one leg. And here he was having to listen that it was all in vain, that he didn't get his happily ever after.

Fionna hugged him. Tears welled up in their eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Prismo repeated.

Finn looked at Fionna. "I wish I could say we will always be together, but you can't go through life wishing for what can be." He turned back towards Prismo.

"What are you going to do?" Fionna asked, but Finn ignored her.

Finn took a deep breath, steeling his nerves, then said, with tears in his eyes, "I wish we were all back home, with no memory of the meteor, the prophecy, our adventure, or our time together."

Fionna cried out. "No! I don't want to forget you!"

"It's- it's for the best. Fionna, I love you."

A white flash, and Finn's eyes shot open.

* * *

Finn got out of bed. Something was wrong, but he didn't know what. He didn't feel like doing much, so he just sat on the coach and thought. He was confused, so much so he had to force himself to remember what had happened the past few days. He had done some looking into of a recent theft and beat up the thief, but that's about it. Yep, nothing really special. But he felt in gut that that wasn't true. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. He opened it, and was greeted to a large crowd.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY."

'Jake, Lady Rainicorn. There was so many people here. Gumball, Marshall Lee.' Finn stopped himself. 'Why'd I call Princess Bubblegum and Marceline by guy names?' He just shrugged it off, as the names became less and less familiar. Slowly, the feeling that something wasn't right disappeared for good.

Part of the way through the party, Jake noticed something on Finn's hand.

"Hey, Bro, what's that?"

Finn looked down, and noticed a ring with a red heart on it, instead of a gemstone. "I don't know."

"Well take it off, dude, it looks girly, and girls like manly men!" Jake said, then stretched his arm into a bulging, muscular arm. The thing about Jake flexing is that he can cheat.

"Naw, man, I don't know why, but this ring feels special to me." And that feeling never went away.

* * *

AN: Oh, man, if a writer pulled this on me, I'd be pissed! But, I really felt that this was what should've happened. I really want to hear what you guys think, so please, REVIEW!

I wrote the first paragraph or two different originally. The first edition started with Finn placing his foot down, they heard a screech, then started running. But I wanted alot of detail in this for some reason. I love writing like this but don't do it often enough. It creates a MOOD. It also helps that I'm listening to ambient music by nayhan.

I don't know why I never did this before, make up nonsensicle words for Finn. It fits him so well. Garbunkle! That's just brilliant!

IDK why, but some of this chapter seemed... awkward? In the middle. Something didn't seem right. People kept bugging me and I couldn't keep focused. Well, this stories done, but many more stories still need to be written. Have a great day readers, and remember, love life while you can, because you don't always have forever with the ones you love. Bless your face, and if you sneezed while reading this, bless you. Goodnight!

P.S. I'm probably getting sued for stealing Tobuscus's catchphrase. *Shrugs*


End file.
